1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a force sense imparting type input apparatus having a force feedback function for imparting external force such as a resistance feeling, propelling force, etc, to an operator operating and rocking an operation lever in accordance with an operating condition of the operation lever. More particularly, the invention relates to a force sense imparting type input apparatus that will be suitable when used for car-mounted controlling apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A force sense imparting type input apparatus having a force feedback function has been proposed in recent years. When adjustment of functions of car-mounted controlling apparatuses such as an air conditioner, a car audio apparatus, a car navigation apparatus, etc, is consolidated into one operation lever and selection of the apparatuses and function adjustment of the selected apparatus are conducted through this operation lever, the force sense imparting type input apparatus renders an operation feeling pleasant and makes maneuverability more reliable by imparting external force such as a resistance feeling, propelling force, etc in accordance with an operation amount and an operation direction of the operation lever.
As a force sense imparting type input apparatus of this kind, an apparatus is known that includes detection means for detecting an operation amount of an operation lever and its operation direction, an actuator for imparting external force to the operation lever and control means for controlling driving of the actuator on the basis of an output signal outputted from the detection means (refer to Patent Reference 1, for example).
The detection means described above includes a conversion portion for converting rocking motion of an operation lever to rotary motion of two rotary bodies orthogonally intersecting each other, and a detection portion such as a rotary encoder for converting the rotation amounts of these two rotary bodies and their rotary directions into electric signals. The actuator comprises a motor, or the like. The control means stores the detection signal outputted from the detection portion of the detection means, outputs a desired control signal to the actuator on the basis of the detection signal and displays an operation position (cursor) of the operation lever on a monitor provided to an instrument panel inside the car. The control signal is a signal corresponding to an operation feeling imparted to the operation lever, and the kind of the signal includes generation of vibration and a change of operation force. Incidentally, an upper end of the operation lever protrudes from an external decoration surface of a center console box, or the like, inside the car, and a plurality of key switches for selecting functions of various apparatuses displayed on the monitor is arranged on this external decoration surface.
In the force sense imparting type input apparatus roughly constituted as described above, a selection menu representing various apparatuses such as an air conditioner, an audio apparatus, a car navigation apparatus, etc is displayed as an initial screen on a monitor. The operator can select a desired apparatus by pushing one of key switches of a key switch group, and can conduct function adjustment of the selected apparatus by rocking the operation lever. When, for example, the operator selects the air conditioner by pushing an arbitrary key switch, the monitor displays the functions of the air conditioner such as temperature adjustment and wind amount adjustment. When the inclining the operation lever in an arbitrary direction to move the cursor on the monitor, the operator can make temperature adjustment and wind amount adjustment. In this instance, the control means receives the detection signal outputted from the detection means and outputs a desired control signal to an actuator on the basis of the detection signal so that external force corresponding to the operation mount of the operation lever and its operation direction can be imparted to the operation lever. Therefore, the operator can know through blind touch that the operation lever is operated in the intended direction. The operation feeling can be improved and maneuverability can be made more reliable.
Patent Reference 1:
Japanese Unexamined Published Patent Application No. 2002-189560 (pages 4 to 6, FIG. 1)
When the function selection of the desired apparatus is made through the operation lever in the force sense imparting type input apparatus according to the prior art described above, the operator must conduct troublesome operations of first pushing one of key switches of a key switch group arranged in the proximity of the operation lever to select the apparatus, then moving the hand to the operation lever and selecting the function of the selected apparatus. Therefore, the force sense imparting type input apparatus is not easy to operate. The force sense imparting type input apparatus according to the prior art does not take a cancel operation of the function selection through the operation lever into account. When one of the key switches of the key switch group is caused to bear such a cancel operation, the operator must first operate the operation lever for rocking to select the function and must then transfer the hand to the key switch group to conduct the cancel operation. From this point, too, the force sense imparting type input apparatus is not free from the problem that is not easy to operate.